Inside The Life Of Fridget
by vinegartits
Summary: Franky looks through the window for a minute and gains a new direction in life.
1. Through The Window

Waking up, Franky strokes the love of her life's cheeks and wonder what did she ever do in her past life to deserve Bridget. She must have done a million good deeds. Bridget looked tired, and Franky decides to wash up and have some quiet time before the day starts.

She made herself a cup of hot tea and heads for the window at the balcony. Opposite their apartment houses a family of four. A couple with two daughters. Princesses. Franky sips on her black tea, and watches as the family put in picnic baskets and mats into the back of their car. How nice would it be if Bridget and she had a kid? The family drives off and Franky finds herself turning back and walk towards the long island in front of the kitchen.

"Baby?" Bridget's voice startled Franky. The younger woman didn't know how much time has passed since she woken up. Nevertheless, she gave Bridget a kiss on her cheek.

"Heya." Franky takes her cup into the kitchen sink and proceeds to make another cup of tea for Bridget.

"I called your name twice." Bridget says, while looking at Franky who is pouring hot water into Bridget's mug.

"Really? Must've missed it."

"What's on your mind?" Bridget asks, and Franky got reminded of the day Bridget pushes Franky to open up to her in the office. It also still surprises her that Bridget could see through her so easily. Franky could furrow her brows and Bridget could tell she's being troubled by something.

"I don't know, this idea seems stupid and impossible for us."

"Try me."

"I looked out the window in the morning while you were still sleeping, I saw the Robinsons, you know the family that lives opposite our apartment? They'd gone on a family picnic this morning. I was thinking…" Franky stops there, and didn't know how to continue the sentence. She didn't know if Bridget was gonna like the idea. She had no courage to bring that idea across.

"You want us to have a kid?"

"Yeah… But I mean, it's totally fine. I was just thinking. Too much."

Bridget sits in front of Franky and holds her hands, "It's a great idea, baby. We'd be great mothers."

"You, Gidget. You'd be a great mother. I don't know how to love a child. I don't know if our child would like me as a mother." It was true. Franky didn't know how to love kids. Her parents weren't a good example for her. They weren't role models for Franky. All they did was turn her into an angry person. Franky doesn't want to turn into her mother. She hates her mother. She doesn't want her child to hate her.

"Franky, you'll do great. You'll be the best mother our kid could ever have. I'm here to help you. I mean, I don't know anything about being a mom, but we could learn together and give our kid a good life." Franky nodded, feeling confident after Bridget's words.

"So… Shall we look up on orphanages?" Bridget smiles Franky's favorite smile.

"Can I tell you that I've secretly favourited a few orphanages in my phone from months ago?" Franky smiled widely, and is joyful that she could finally go through the tabs with Bridget.


	2. Lives Are changing

After looking through the tabs that Franky had favorited, none of them quite appeal to the couple. Franky feels it's okay to adopt a child, but Bridget prefer one of them having the baby and giving birth. Of course, it didn't matter to Franky because she'll love the child, _their_ child.

"I want both of us to participate in this pregnancy." Bridget stated firmly, and Franky is happy to do whatever Bridget wants to.

"I can't do it. I can't carry the baby. My body can't." Franky raises her hands. She has sustained serious injuries from her time in Wentworth. And she can't risk having a baby in her womb. Who knows what will happen. Though Bridget is much older than Franky, the older woman has taken care of her body well up until now.

"Then what makes you think I can? Franky... I'm… I'm… old." Bridget looked down, feeling embarrassed. She has never really liked discussing about her age even though she knows Franky doesn't mind being much younger than her. She loves Bridget, not her age.

"I promise I'll be extra careful if you have the baby, Gidge. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you and our baby." Franky holds Bridget's hands, and looked into her eyes earnestly. Bridget could see honesty and Franky's eyes were glistening. She was obviously excited about the idea.

Bridget smiled, she has never quite seen Franky so excited about something in a long time. Franky has been under large amount of stress at work and almost every day Franky drinks one to two full glasses of wine. If Franky wants Bridget to have the baby, then Bridget will. She knows Franky would keep her words and keep her safe. Franky takes no shit when it comes to her Gidget.

"Alright. I'll carry the baby." The next second, Bridget felt herself being lifted and spun around by the exhilarated Franky. The younger woman put her down after a few seconds and the two share a long loving kiss.

x

The next morning, both Franky and Bridget had taken the day off to visit the clinic. Both can't wait to consult the doctor at the clinic that they found online that has a high pregnancy after IVF. They decided not to wait any longer as they were both excited about being moms.

"Are you ready, Gidge? Today is the day our lives will change." Franky and Bridget stood outside the clinic, getting their hearts ready and their fingers crossed that everything will go smoothly.

"I'm looking forward to it." With that, both step foot into the clinic.

After consulting with the doctor, they were advised to do a reciprocal IVF, since Bridget has mentions that she'd love for them to both be participated with the pregnancy. Franky would be the egg donor and Bridget would be the gestational carrier. Franky is told that she needs to go through an ovarian stimulation to produce several eggs, so that they can be extracted and fertilized with a donor sperm. Bridget is told to prepare for an embryo transfer.

They did all the pre-tests of IVF and was given the all clear. Both are prescribed to oral contraceptive pills to begin the synchronization process for when they are on their day 1 of menstrual bleeding. Once their cycles are both synchronized, they can expect to do their egg retrieval and embryo transfer in six to nine weeks, provided that there are no hiccups during the process.

They paid the medication bills and Franky made Bridget drive to the nearest supermarket near them. Bridget has no idea what Franky wants to do. Sometimes it's still hard to predict Franky's moves.

"Why are we here?" Bridget asks as she locks the car.

"Come here," Franky wraps her arm around Bridget's shoulders, "We're here to buy fresh groceries because we are throwing all the processed/ready to eat food at home."

"What? They're good and they're only expiring in the next two years!" Bridget's face was painted in shock.

"Gidget! We're having a baby, we need to really start taking care of our healths. Now I know that we agreed you shouldn't be cooking anything from scratch, but I'll take care of it, I'll take care of our meals." Franky let go of Bridget and took a trolley at the entrance of the supermarket.

Fifteen minutes has passed and their trolley is already filled with vegetables, poultry, supplements, organic food and drinks. Each time Bridget tries to reach for a can of processed chicken stock, Franky slaps her hand away.

"Can I at least grab one of my favorite chicken soup?" Bridget flashed her sad puppy eyes, but Franky was serious this time.

"No, Gidge. If you want chicken soup, I'll make it from scratch for you."

After what seemed like two hours, Franky finally decided it's time to check out. They spend hundreds on the groceries but Franky was satisfied with the stuff they bought.

While walking back to their car parked about 50 metres away from the supermarket, the couple passed by a baby shop that sells strollers, clothes, bottoms, shoes that will fit the babies' little legs, and toys. Franky stood rooted to the ground and tears swell in her eyes.

"It's too early to buy things for our baby, don't you think?" Bridget teased, and then placed a kiss on Franky's shoulder.

"I just can't believe that we're going to have a kid, Gidge. I've never thought that I would get a girl in my life and settle down with her, let alone having a kid." Franky dry her eyes, and draped an arm around Bridget's shoulders.

"You'll do great, baby. I'm confident that you will."

"I love ya, Gidge." Franky gave Bridget a quick kiss and continued walking to their car.

Back home, Bridget sits at the long island to finish up her report since she wasn't at work today, while Franky decides to cook a four-course dinner for them, although she has a pile of paperwork to do. Once in a while, Franky loves to procrastinate.


	3. Progressing

6 weeks later

Bridget and Franky are back at the clinic for egg retrieval. Franky appears to be fearless and confident most of the time, but this time, she's feeling terrified. But even though she's terrified, she didn't want Bridget to see it. Franky knows Bridget would be even more terrified than she is.

"Change into this, and lie down there, the doctor will give you a jab of anaesthesia." The nurse handed Franky a patient gown. The nurse left the room so that Franky could change into the gown.

"I know you're terrified, baby. But you're gonna do great." Bridget hugs Franky so tightly they could feel each other's heartbeats.

"I know, Gidget. Because you're here."

After Franky is done changing her gown, the doctor came in and instructed Franky to lie on the bed while he prepares the dose of anaesthesia. Bridget sits right next to Franky and hold her hands. She gives Franky a comforting smile and few minutes later, Franky was injected with anaesthesia. It took effect fairly quickly, and Franky was deep sleep.

About 15 minutes later when the egg retrieval is done, Franky is transferred to a recovery area where she sleeps until the anesthesia wears off. Bridget was with her throughout the whole process and kept on holding her hand tight.

When the anesthesia in Franky's body is finally wearing off, the younger woman open her eyes to find her lover dozing off next to her by the bed. She smiles, and then softly caress her cheeks.

As much as Franky loves to watch Bridget sleep, she's excited about the egg retrieval process she did 15 minutes ago. Franky softly tap Bridget on her shoulder, "Gidget?"

"Baby? How do you feel?" Bridget jerks awake, and immediately inspects Franky.

"I'm fine, babes. How did it go?"

"I don't know, the doctor said she'll talk to us when you wake up. I'll go get her." Bridget left to get the doctor, but not forgetting a forehead kiss.

The doctor sits next to Franky with papers on her hand, "the egg retrieval process went great. We retrieved about 16 eggs. We'll send them to the lab and have them fertilized with a donor sperm. The embryos will be cultured in the lab in about two to six days. We'll inform you when the embryos are ready for transfer. Meanwhile, you'll experience nausea and you will most probably feel bloated. If they don't go away in a week's time, come back here so we can prescribe you medications. I'll see you soon." The doctor gave them handshakes and Bridget helped Franky up from the bed slowly.

The older woman helped Franky change back into her clothes and they head home together.

x

"Are you feeling okay?" Bridget asked for the nth time while driving home.

"Just a little tired, focus on the road Gidge. I'm okay." Franky reassures Bridget as she adjusts the seat so that she could lie down fully.

As they reached home, Bridget nudged Franky softly, and the younger woman woke up. Bridget helped Franky into the house slowly as she is still feeling giddiness from the process earlier on.

"Baby, are you hungry?" Bridget lay Franky onto the bed gently.

"Nuh. I wanna rest." Franky pulls the blanket up to her chin.

"Alright, you rest. I'll go finish up my work and I'll make you something to eat. I don't know how, but I'll find a way." Bridget placed a kiss on Franky's forehead.

Bridget has never cooked porridge for anyone in her life.

Franky had told her before that if too much water is added into the pot, the porridge will become soupy. If too little water is added, the porridge will become rice. Bridget once tried to cook an egg but ended up burning it.

Just as Bridget was about to go online for cooking videos, a text came in. What a great timing! Bridget smiled to herself and proceed to call the person who sent her the text.

Franky woke up to the aroma of what seem like fish porridge. She gets up slowly, and walk towards the kitchen. She sees a familiar figure, but not quite sure if it would be okay to walk up to her and have her know that she's living with Bridget.

The pale looking woman stand in the hallway, not quite sure on what to do.

"Doyle?" A familiar voice reached Franky's ears. Her train of thought was broken as she look at the little woman in front of her.

"Hey, Miss B." Franky managed to paint a weak smile on her face.

"I called Vera and asked if she could help me cook some porridge. Since she took care of her mother last time, I figured she might know how." Bridget went over and helped Franky to the table.

"Smells good." Franky said awkwardly as she sat on the

chair at the dining table.

Vera smiles, she had to admit, she quite miss Franky. Though Franky gave her nothing but trouble, she also helped Vera a lot when she went back to Wentworth the second time.

"You don't have to be so awkward. It's fine. Your parole period is over, you're officially a free woman. So you can do whatever you want except for breaking the law." Vera said seriously, and then after looking at Franky's stunned face, she broke into laughter.

"Haven't lost your sense of humor, Miss Bennett." Franky laughed, finally relaxing.

The women sit at the dining table with the porridge that Vera cooked. Franky cannot be more grateful, she knows the governor probably had a long day yet she still is willing to help Bridget out.

"Thanks, Miss B."

"You're welcome. Happy to help." Vera's turn to be awkward. She's not used to Franky being so polite, but can't deny that Franky has changed a lot since being released, of course, for the better. Apart from the time where Vera agreed to drop the charge against Franky, she has never thanked Vera again.

After a few minutes of silence, Vera decided to break it, "Bridget, have you considered coming back to Wentworth? I mean, after you give birth, of course."

Franky stopped whatever she was doing, put down her drink, dropped her spoon, "Nuh uh, no fucking way."

"Franky." Bridget eyed Franky, and shook her head.

"Since Bridget left we don't have a psychologist. I'm worried for the women's mental health. So far she's the only psychologist that the women trust and open up to." Vera tried using the most convincing tone she could use, but Franky won't budge.

"No fucking way. Not happening. Gidget is not going back to that shithole."

Bridget holds Franky's hand. "I'll think about it, Vera."

"Thank you."

Franky removes her hand from Bridget's and ate her dinner in silence. Though they were not comfortable with it, they decided not to say anything to trigger the already angry and weak Franky.

After Vera left, Franky look at Bridget with wide eyes. "You're seriously not going back to that fucked up place, Gidge."

"I said I'll think about it."

"Don't even think about it. You know how messed up that place is. Don't you remember how you always came home with those tired eyes and drank two to three full glasses of wine, telling me how tiring it was?"

Bridget sighs, and settle herself down on the couch with her head resting on the removable head rest. "The women needs me, Franky. It's not just about me."

"It is about ya. Wentworth is fucking far, what if our kid needs you or I need you? How long are you fucking gonna take to come back? No way Bridget. You're not going back. Tell Vera." Franky takes Bridget's phone and wave it in front of her.

The older woman dare not not call Vera. Because Franky had just called her by her name. And this means Franky is not joking.

What Franky said was true, Bridget has never put herself before others. She help the women, listen to them but when it comes to herself, Bridget never talk to anyone about her problems, not even Franky. Maybe sometimes she did, but she doesn't tell Franky everything. Bridget probably put the world before herself and Franky hated that. Her lovely Gidget deserves all the attention in the world and if Franky had that, she'd give it to Bridget.

After making sure Bridget had turned down Vera's offer, Franky returns to the bedroom to rest as she was getting tired. Bridget knew that Franky is probably gonna be right about all those things she said, so she didn't try to fight back.


	4. Some Things Are Worth The Wait

Sorry for this shorter chapter! I promise the next one will be longer.

* * *

Franky was down with fever two days after the dinner with Vera. Bridget tried waking Franky up for work but the younger woman wouldn't move. And when Bridget touched her forehead, she was burning hot.

Franky slept until two in the afternoon and now that she is clear minded, she realised Bridget is next to her when she's supposed to be at work.

"Gidget why are you still here?" Franky asked the Bridget who is reading magazine on the bed.

"I took the day off."

"Whatever for?"

"To take care of you, baby."

Franky shook her head, "Nuh. I'm good. Go back to work."

Bridget didn't reply, and continue reading her magazine. There's no way she would leave her sick lover alone at home. She had to take care of Franky. What if Franky needed water, food or medicine? Or what if Franky faints?

"Gidget."

"Look, Ms Williams called me while you were sleeping, she said the embryos are ready for transfer and that I needed a lot of rest. So could use this day off, okay?" Bridget used her most convincing tone, hoping that Franky would let it go.

"Are you sure your patients would be fine?"

Bridget smiles, placed a kiss on Franky's forehead, "Yes. I've instructed my assistant to call them and inform them upfront and then set another appointment."

Franky nods, and climbed into Bridget's embrace, resting on her chest. They hadn't enjoyed a hug for a long time now. Each morning they would be in a rush to go to work and sometimes when they're early, one of them would drive the other to work. But most of the time, they'd go in separate cars.

"Are you always this kiddy when you're sick?" Bridget let out a small laugh but continue to brush Franky's hair.

"I miss my mom." Franky blurted out what she really is feeling. "She never took care of me, she never loved me and she never showed me what love is but I don't know why I miss her."

"That's because she carried you for nine months in her womb and you're bonded with her. Sweetie it's okay to miss her. You don't have to always hate her."

"I want to be a good mom Gidget. I don't want to turn into my mom. I hate her." Bridget feels her chest turning wet by Franky's tears.

Bridget pulls away and hold Franky's shoulders. She needed to let Franky know that she's gonna be a good mom. And that Bridget will always help her.

"Baby, you're gonna be a good mom, I'm sure of that. I've never had a kid of my own, but we can learn together and improve together. That's the whole point isn't it? We get to grow together. You're already a good mom, okay?" Bridget was going to press her lips onto Franky's, but got stopped by the younger woman.

"No kisses. I'm sick." Franky finally let out a smile, putting Bridget's worried heart at ease.

Franky's stomach start to growl, but knew Bridget still can't cook anything. "Babes, can you make me some oatmeal?"

"Just oatmeal?" Franky nodded, and Bridget gave her an okay before going to the kitchen.

* * *

The next day, Franky is feeling better. Her fever had gone down and now she's only left with a sore throat. The couple found themselves in the clinic again, this time Bridget changing into the patient gown and Franky next to her. Due to Bridget's age, they were recommended to do a two embryos transfer to improve the chances of a pregnancy.

"Are we ready?" Ms Williams ask, holding the catheter in her hands. Both Bridget and Franky nodded.

"You'll be fine." Franky holds Bridget's hands and keep whispering words of encouragement into her ears.

Since embryo transfer takes only about five minutes, Bridget is at the recovery area where she takes a small rest before going home. Several times Franky even had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you babe." Franky place a kiss on Bridget's forehead and saw a faint smile appearing on the older woman's face.

Ms Williams enters the room. "The embryos are transferred successfully. Now all you have to do is to wait for two weeks and come back here for a pregnancy test. You can do a home pregnancy test twelve days from now. But that will not guarantee that you're pregnant. You'll still have to come here to confirm it. Meanwhile, do some light exercises everyday, do not carry anything that is heavier than 10 lbs. No sex, no alcohol."

"Thank you so much, Ms Williams." Franky shook hands with Ms Williams, followed by Bridget. They head home, with Franky being extra careful taking care of her lover. Both can't wait for the twelve weeks of waiting weeks to be here.


	5. Some Memories Are Good, Some Are Bad

**Two weeks later**

Two weeks passed by in the blink of an eye. Bridget continued to go to work after the embryo transfer even after Franky tried to convince her not to. But Bridget told the younger woman that it was okay as her job is to listen to her patients and talk to them, nothing tedious.

Bridget was supposed to do a home pregnancy test two days ago but they decided not to, as they were afraid of a negative result. They'd rather wait for the two weeks to be up before doing the pregnancy test. Besides, doing it at the clinic is more accurate.

Bridget has had a few spotting after the transfer and they were told that it's a good sign and nothing to be worried about. Other than that, Bridget did what she was told - rest well, do light exercises, no alcohols, not carrying anything heavier than 10 lbs, maintain a well balanced diet.

"Congratulations, Ms Westfall, your results showed up positive. You're pregnant." Ms Williams smiled cheerily, Franky and Bridget look at each other with joy. Both women are smiling from ear to ear and their cheekbones are gonna crack from too much smiling.

Ms Williams gave them more instructions as Bridget's pregnancy is still at the early stage. They must be twice as careful. Ms Williams also set them up for another appointment three weeks later for an ultrasound. The additional eggs retrieved from Franky are going to be frozen for later use if they wish.

After leaving the clinic, they passed by the same baby shop as always. Franky stood rooted to the ground again, this time she can't stop smiling. "Do you want our kid to be a boy or a girl?" Franky wrap her arm around Bridget's shoulders.

"I've no preference. What about you?"

"I'd prefer a boy. So he can protect you when he grows up." Franky smiles, and Bridget was genuinely touched, she was touched by Franky's choice of words. Instead of us, it was you.

They left for their car and drove home so Bridget can rest for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next morning came around, Bridget is looking for her car keys frantically while Franky is eating her cereal with milk at the dining table.

"What are you looking for, Gidget?"

"Car key. Did you see it?"

Bridget heard keys jingling, she looked up and saw Franky holding it. "Why did you hide my key?"

"Not hiding. I'm keeping it. I'm driving you to work from today until you take leave from work."

"Don't be silly. C'mon, give me my key." Bridget walk over to the younger woman but Franky stood up and walk to the kitchen. After putting the dish in the sink, she drag Bridget out of the house.

Franky made sure Bridget got into the car before getting in the driver's seat. She is so sure that Bridget is gonna complain that Franky's being overly careful.

Franky pull over outside the clinic, "Do you need me to see you in?"

"Nope, go to work baby." Bridget place a kiss on Franky's lips before getting out of the car. Being concern still, Franky watched Bridget until she got out of her sight before driving to her workplace.

That continued for the next two weeks, Franky could tell that ever since Bridget is pregnant, she's been having mood swings and sometimes she even flared up at Franky. The younger woman would always give in to Bridget.

* * *

 **Three months later**

Three months into the pregnancy, Bridget's weird cravings and mood swings worsen and sometimes it drove Franky crazy. But she couldn't blame Bridget as being pregnant must be tired and since it's changing Bridget's body, it must be hard. Bridget feels Franky almost all the time but tries her best to relax and takes some breathing exercise occasionally.

Bridget also took leave from her work to focus on her pregnancy. It wasn't needed, but she chose it. Her mood swings always almost got the best of her, so it's best if Bridget take official leave and return after she gives birth and the maternity leave.

 **[Bridget: Can you pick me up from the supermarket later?]**

 **[Franky: Yeah, see ya later. I'm almost done.]**

 **[Franky: Be careful Gidget]**

As Bridget is on her way to the supermarket, she passed by a cafe and saw someone familiar. She followed the familiar person's line of vision and wasn't happy with what she saw next. Bridget controls her anger and continue her way to the supermarket.

"Hey Franky, what's up? Why'd you call?" The brown woman said, but Franky just hugs her tightly.

"I miss ya, Dors. How's everything?"

"Great. How are ya? You look happier." Doreen continue to eye Franky up and down. Franky hadn't meet up with Doreen as she was busy with her own messy life up until her parole period is over and having a baby with Bridget.

"Gidget and I are having a baby. She's the carrier, I'm the egg donor."

Doreen gasp, obviously can't contain her excitement and happiness for Franky. "That's awesome, Franks!"

"Yeah, totally. I just wanna ask and know a few things. Gidget has been so sensitive lately and her mood swings got worse. I don't know what to do sometimes, Dors. You've been through this, I reckon you know how it feels and what makes you feel better?"

"You just got to be strong and be there for her Franky. She needs you the most especially when she's almost halfway through the pregnancy. Give in to her as much as you can. Try to give her something to do while you're out so she has something to occupy her mind. I know it's hard because you're a sexual person, but don't go have sex with other woman outside. 'Kay?" Doreen warn Franky just like how a mom would.

"Course I won't! I'm a different woman, Dors. God." Franky blows a few strands of hair out of her face and the both laughed so loud a few people look at them in annoyance.

That is until Franky heard her name being called by a familiar voice. She was going to pretend she didn't hear it, but the voice was being heard again. Franky turn around and at the corner of the cafe was once her love interest.

"I'll go over, give me a minute, hey?" Franky takes her cup of iced water with her over to the table at the corner. Doreen look at the direction that Franky went. Both not knowing that Bridget is outside the cafe.

"Erica, hey." Franky sat down, and suddenly all the memories came flushing down Franky's mind.

"It's been long, Franky. How are you?" Erica smiled, and Franky suddenly remember how much she used to love that smile.

"Yeah. I'm good. Where's your, uh, fiancé?"

"We separated. A year after I resigned from Wentworth. Still single?"

"Nuh. I've got a girl. She's pregnant with our baby." Franky could've swore she saw a tinge of disappointment in Erica's eyes.

"Congrats. I've got to go, let's talk soon?" Erica left a card with her phone number on it. Franky only smiled.

"Sure. See you."

Franky return to her table and Doreen gave her eyes that full of suspicion. "You don't have feelings for Ms Davidson anymore, do you?"

"Dors! Of course I don't! It's just those memories with her, it's crazy. I don't have any feelings for her, okay?"

"It better be this way. I need to go home, Nash and Josh are waiting for me. You know where to find me if you're troubled, eh? Also, pay Boomer a visit soon, she must be missing you heaps."

"Yeah, sure. After Gidget gives birth." Franky walks out of the cafe with Doreen and then the two women part ways.

Franky pulled over outside the supermarket where Bridget is standing with grocery bags on the floor by her side.

"Get in Gidge, I'll put them in the car." Franky opens the car door for Bridget and the older woman got in without a word.

Once Franky got back into the car, she felt tension rising in the air. She look at Bridget, and knew that either she's troubled, or Franky did something wrong.

Franky decided not to say a word because she felt like as soon as she speaks, steam will start coming out from Bridget's head. She's pretty sure she didn't something wrong to be able to make Bridget not look at her.

Back home, Bridget head for the couch straight. She hold her head and closed her eyes for a moment before Franky's voice brought her back.

"You okay?" Franky sits next to Bridget.

"Before you pick me up were you at work?"

"Yeah. Was handling a case. What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you're not at a cafe with a pretty blonde?" Bridget moved away from Franky, obviously didn't like the idea that Franky lied to her.

"Shit... You saw?" Franky keeps moving closer and Bridget keeps moving away. "Look, Gidget. I didn't want to tell ya because I don't want you to overthink. There's nothing between us, I swear."

"And you think lying to me would help? Who is she?"

Franky paused for a moment, she figured there's no point hiding from Bridget anymore. "Her name is Erica. Before you and Freak came in, she was the governor. I liked her for a while, I tried pursuing her but she had a fiancé. We kissed, just once, in her office, but it meant nothing to the both of us. I love you, Gidge. I will not cheat on you, ever. Please believe me." This time Franky moved closer again, and Bridget stayed in her position.

"Okay. I believe you." Bridget break into tears. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sensitive these days and sometimes I can't even stand myself."

"Hey... It's fine. Hey?" Franky kissed Bridget's tears away and made Bridget look at her. "You're going through a hard time, I understand. But I need you to think positive and stay cheerful for our baby. And I need you to put all your trust on me." Franky smiled, and Bridget nodded slightly. Bridget had been on an emotional rollercoaster where she could be happy in a minute, angry in the next.

Franky pulled the fleece blanket up to Bridget's chin and turn on the television for her tired lover to watch while she cook something for Bridget to eat. The pregnant woman had been craving lots of food lately and Franky had been trying her best to fulfill all of them.


	6. The Result Of Our Love

2 months later

Franky and Bridget are at the clinic today for an ultrasound. They were told by Ms Williams that if everything goes smoothly, they will most probably know the gender of their baby today. Both Franky and Bridget can't wait to find out if they're gonna have a princess or a prince.

While waiting for their turn at the clinic, Bridget seems to be in her own world, her own train of thoughts. Franky noticed that as early as they were in the car.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Franky tapped the tip of Bridget's nose.

"I'm just thinking about stuff." Bridget smiles tiredly.

"About what?"

"What if our child gets questioned about his or her sexuality? Because we are lesbians, and some people are not gonna be comfortable with it. What if our child questions his or her gender and doesn't know how to define himself or herself?"

"Babe… Shh. You're thinking too much. Who cares, honestly? We'll educate our child. I grew up without a father figure. I wasn't lucky enough to have a loving mom. But our child? He or she is lucky enough to have two moms, and that's great, Gidget." Franky gives Bridget's shoulder a firm squeeze, telling her everything will be fine.

After what seem like an eternity, it was finally their turn. Bridget lay on the bed next to the ultrasound scan machine and Franky next to her.

Ms Williams started the scan, and slowly they could see their baby. Even though they can't tell if it's a boy or girl, both Franky and Bridget are already smiling from ear to ear.

"It's a boy." Ms Williams smiled widely at them, and Franky smiled even wider, if that's even possible. Bridget is so happy she's in tears.

"We have a prince, Gidget." Franky place a kiss on Bridget's forehead, and then touched Bridget's abdomen. "I'll make sure you grow up to be a nice young man, and that you'll always love your Mommies."

After the ultrasound scan is completed, they are told to return next month for their next scan to make sure that their baby boy is growing well. As they passed by the usual baby shop that they always pass by, Franky didn't hesitate to step into the shop this time. Bridget could tell that Franky has been waiting for this moment.

The moment Franky grabs the shopping bag, she started shoving everything in sight into the bag. Bridget had to even take out some and hand it over to the staff secretly. But if Franky finds out, she'll put it back into the bag.

"Franky, you're buying too many things." Bridget point at the fully filled shopping bag.

"It's not much Gidge! These are things that our baby needs!" Franky proceeded to pay for the stuff and Bridget could've swore she saw tears swelling in Franky's eyes.

"I hope our baby takes after my sporty side. I'd love to wrestle him some day." Franky can't stop laughing at Bridget's stunned face. She knew the older woman wouldn't let that happen. "Don't worry, I'll always let him win. Promise."

They reached home and Franky is going to cook them lunch while Bridget unpacks the stuff that they bought for their baby. While unpacking, Bridget remembered that they haven't pick a name for their baby yet. They have several names for both genders, but they've not really settled on one yet.

"We need to name our baby." Bridget said after having a mouthful of mushroom soup.

"I'm thinking of Daniel Westfall-Doyle. What do ya think?"

Bridget laughs, "I think it's great. I love it."

"So Daniel then?" Bridget nodded, and Franky is once again smiling from ear to ear. Bridget realised that Franky haven't really stopped smiling since the moment they found out they're having a baby boy. And seeing Franky so happy makes Bridget's heart warm.

After having lunch and popping the dishes into the dishwasher, Franky goes into the bedroom and took out papers and colourful pens. Bridget smiled at the younger woman, looking at how Franky is so excited about the baby's birth.

Franky notice Bridget standing by the door, and gestured for her to go over. The younger woman pat on the empty space next to her, and Bridget laid down next to her lover.

"What are you doing this time, baby?"

"I'm writing a letter to Daniel, so that when he's old enough to read words, he'll know how much joy he brought us. And, I'm writing down my expectations for him." Franky took something from the bedside table and handed it to Bridget. "This is for you to list down all the people that we're gonna call and announce after Daniel's birth." Bridget couldn't stop laughing this time, she seldom sees Franky this enthusiastic. She must be really elated then.

Bridget didn't really have a list of people. Vera, her mentor David, and her best friend Jay was all that she's going to inform. Franky had told Bridget to list down her family in Wentworth, her father Alan and her little sister Tess but there was one person Bridget wasn't sure if she should include. As much as she didn't like the fact that Franky had a past with her, if she is important to Franky, then she will include it.

"Do you want to include Erica?" Franky froze at that name. She stoned there for a while, not sure what to do or say. Does she want to tell Erica? Will she hurt Erica then, because she knows Bridget is pregnant yet Franky doesn't want to inform her of Daniel's birth? Will she invite more problems after telling Erica?

"Nuh." Franky replied, and then go back to her letter.

"Franky, it's fine if you want to tell her. I don't mind."

"I don't want to tell her, Gidget." Franky said in a firm tone without looking at Bridget. The older woman nodded, even though Franky can't see it.

After 10 minutes have passed, Franky is done with her letter, she even went as far as to decorate it using stickers and small drawings.

"Can I read the letter?"

"Yeah, 'course."

 _To: Daniel Oliver Westfall-Doyle_

 _Hi, Daniel, it's your Mommy F. You also have another mom, Mommy B. You've brought us so much joy it's almost impossible. I haven't felt this happy since the day I met your Mommy B. You're our little prince, 'kay? Don't be afraid to live life to the fullest just because your family is different from others. I promise I'll be your mom and your dad._

 _These are my expectations for you:_

 _1\. Be kind to people_

 _2\. Be generous to people_

 _3\. Never be rude to Mommy B_

 _4\. Protect Mommy B when you grow up_

 _5\. Be respectful towards people around you_

 _Many love,_

 _Mommy F_

"What is 'never be rude to Mommy B'?"

"Never be rude to you?"

"Daniel's gonna go through puberty and he'll definitely be rebellious for a while."

"Nuh. No way. He can be rude to me, but he can't ever be rude to you. You're the one who carried him for nine months!"

Bridget let out a laugh and keeps the letter safely in an envelope.


	7. Expectation versus Reality

At 30 weeks pregnant, Bridget still was going through a lot of changes in her body. Her baby bump was still getting bigger, she was constantly moody, sometimes if she is lucky she gets seven hours of sleep. But most of the time she'd only sleep for five hours before little Daniel starts kicking. Bridget felt sorry for Franky who had to deal with her moodswing all the time. Though the younger woman assured her that it's fine, everyone has got their limits. And sometimes Bridget could tell Franky is reaching her limit.

Now that Bridget is 34 weeks pregnant, Ms Williams told them that it's critical. Any time from now Bridget could go into labor. Franky have to be extra careful.

* * *

"Sleep tight Gidget." Franky pressed a kiss onto Bridget's forehead and lay back down on her spot. She watched as Bridget fall asleep and due to a long day at work, Franky was able to fall asleep rather quickly. Not just because of work, Franky didn't get much sleep because Bridget would always wake up in the middle of the night craving for something. If Bridget wasn't craving for something, then she would be frustrated with Daniel's kicking and couldn't fall back asleep.

Four hours after Franky fall into a deep sleep, her phone rang. She sprung to her feet and brought her phone to the living room so Bridget wouldn't be disturbed. Thankfully Bridget is sleeping soundly.

Franky looked at the caller ID and hesitated. She doesn't want to pick up this call, but what if it's urgent? It's three in the morning for Christ's sake!

"Erica? It's three, what's up?"

"Franky... I'm sorry for calling you. I kinda need a ride now." Erica sounded weird... drunk. Franky knew Erica was all alone. She didn't know why Erica broke up with Mark, neither does she wanna know. Things will get complicated if she starts talking to Erica.

"Now?" Franky looked back and forth between the bedroom and the front door.

 _Gidget will be fine... right? She's sleeping soundly, I'll be back after sending Erica home._

"Where are you? I'll pick you up, stay where you are." After getting Erica to tell her where's her location, Franky wore a jacket and took an extra one with her, just in case Erica needs it.

Franky followed the GPS on her phone and reached the destination. She finds a parking lot to park her car and then look around to spot Erica. And when she does, Erica was sitting on the floor by the side of the road.

"Hey... You right?" Franky pulls Erica up and wrap her arms around her waist to support her body.

Erica tried to clear her mind, but she was too drunk. "Franky...? Is this you? Is it really you?" Erica touch Franky's face.

"Yes, it's me. Let's send you home, eh?" Franky dragged Erica to her car and got Erica to tell her where she is currently residing in. Before leaving, Franky put the extra jacket that she brought over Erica's body as she noticed the blonde was shivering.

Throughout the ride, Erica had been drunk talking. One moment she could be talking about Mark dumping her, another moment she could be talking about how her family forcing her to talk to Mark over and over again. But something made Franky stop her train of thoughts.

"I like you... Franky... Doyle..." Erica said softly, but loud enough for Frank to hear.

The younger woman tried to focus on the road. She can't seriously be thinking about Erica's drunk words right now. After what seem like an eternity, they finally reached Erica's apartment. Franky parked her car by the road side and slowly helped Erica out of the car.

Franky gently put Erica on the couch while she get a warm towel for the older woman. She gently wiped Erica's face with the towel. Erica stirred, "Water..." Franky set the towel aside and went to get a cup of warm water for Erica. She helped Erica up and supported her back while she drank a few sips of the water. After which, Erica lay down again and closed her eyes while holding her head.

The brunette continued to wipe Erica's face and down to her neck with the warm towel. "Bin. The bin!" Erica said after gagging a few times but Franky didn't have enough time to look for the bin or plastic bags. Erica ended up vomiting the alcohol in her system out onto the floor.

"Shit." Franky cursed under her breath.

"Sorry..."

"Nuh, don't worry." Franky couldn't really blame Erica, she's drunk after all.

Franky quickly helped Erica into the bedroom so she can clean up the mess on the floor in the living room before the smell filled up the place.

After changing Erica out of her uncomfortable office lady outfit into her night gown and cleaning up her place, not forgetting to make Erica some soup that is good for hangovers, Franky glance at the clock which reads 6am.

 _Damn it! I hope Gidget is still sleeping! If only I didn't stay when Erica told me to..._

Franky left a note for Erica and quickly rush home.

 _ **Erica,**_

 _ **I don't know if you'll remember anything, but leave me a text or give me a call when you wake up so I know you're fine. Made you a pot of soup in the kitchen as well. Good for hangovers.**_

 _ **Franky xx**_

* * *

The first thing Franky did when she reached home was to head to the bedroom. She opened the door but Bridget was already out of bed. Where could Bridget possibly go? Just then, Franky heard the door open and she went back out to the living room.

"Gidget? Where did you go?" Franky asked as she took the paper bags from Bridget.

"Well, what am I supposed to do when my girlfriend has been out since three in the morning and I was hungry when I woke up?" Bridget's words were smothered with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Gidge... I had to go somewhere." Franky looked at Bridget earnestly. Her eyes desperate for Bridget's forgiveness, trust and faith.

Bridget sat down at the dining table and Franky sat opposite her. Bridget scoffed. "Was it Erica again?"

"She was drunk. I was the only person she could call, Gidge. Her family started giving her cold shoulders when she broke up with Mark over a girl. She has no one. I tried to come back as soon as I can... I had to clean up her place because she puked all over."

"Cleaning her place, is that all you were doing at her house?" Bridget knew she sounded crazy, but she hated the fact that Franky left her alone in the house in the middle of the night to take care of another woman when she was supposed to keep a close eye on her.

Franky hesitated, she'd lie about holding Erica while she sleeps and cooking her soup, but Bridget hated lies. Big lies or small lies, they're still lies. "She wouldn't let go of my hand, I held her until she fell into a deep sleep and cooked her a pot of hangover soup. That's all, Bridget."

Bridget bought Franky's story, but she wasn't happy. Franky could've at least woke her up before she went out, but she didn't.

The older woman stood up without saying a word. Franky rushed to her side to help her up but Bridget snapped her hand away. "Don't."

"Let me help you, Gidget." Franky tried to support Bridget by her waist.

"I said don't!" As Bridget tried to get out of Franky's arms, she lost her balance and fell to the floor on her side. Bridget felt a tremendous pain in her belly and moments later the floor is wet. Bridget's water broke and a pool of blood flowed onto the wet floor.

"Fuck!" Franky scooped Bridget into her arms and into the car.

"It's fucking pain... Franky..." Bridget said through gritted teeth.

"Just squeeze my thigh, Gidget! It's okay, you'll be fine, trust me. I won't let anything happen to you." Franky sped through all the traffic lights that she passed by but it doesn't matter to her. Bridget mattered. Daniel mattered.

Franky quickly pulled up outside the nearest hospital and scooped Bridget into her arms again. "OUT OF THE WAY!" Franky shouted as she approached the counter.

"My partner is going into labour, please help her!" The nurse at the reception nodded her head and called for assistance through the phone. After which, she pushed a wheelchair for Bridget and pushed her into one of the operation room. But before Bridget is being pushed inside, she said something to Franky, almost out of breath, "Whatever it is, save Daniel..."

Tears rushed out of Franky's eyes when she heard Bridget's words. The doctor walked past Franky and the younger woman quickly grabbed her, "Doc! Whatever it is, save the adult, eh?" The doctor simply nodded and went into the operation room.

If they really lost Daniel, they could go for another round of IVF. But Franky can't lose Bridget. She'll die. She doesn't know how to live without Bridget for the rest of her life.

The door closed and Franky was left alone outside.

After pacing back and forth the corridor, the door to the operation room opened. The doctor came out and looked for Franky. "We need to do a c-section. She is unconscious. Please follow the nurse to the reception to sign the procedure."

"Shit, fuck!" Franky punched the wall, not giving a shit whether the people around her would feel alarmed. She followed the nurse to the reception.

Ever since the 'in progress' light above the operation room lighted up, Franky has been pacing back and forth, talking to herself, punching the wall at times. She hadn't sit down for a minute. She couldn't. Not when Bridget is inside. Not when the both of them are in danger. She was angry with herself. She was pissed at herself. She saw several missed calls from Erica but didn't bother to answer them. Erica was the reason why Bridget is in there. In a fit of anger, Franky smashed her phone onto the floor and watched it separate into pieces.

After about 15 minutes, the 'in progress' light went out. The door to the operation room opened and the nurse was seen pushing a hospital bassinet out. Franky ran up to her, "is this my baby?" Franky asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes. We need to push him to the intensive care unit. He'll be fine. Your partner will be transferred to a ward. You can visit her there." She offered Franky a smile, "he's very beautiful."

Franky waited until Bridget was transferred to the private ward that she requested. She stood outside the door, not sure if Bridget would want to see her. Nevertheless, Franky pushed the door handle and opened the door.

The moment Franky's emerald eyes met with Bridget's sapphire blue, the atmosphere felt weird. Bridget looked away, Franky closed the door behind her. She didn't want to leave her girl alone who just gave birth to their son. "Gidget?" Franky called out softly and walked towards the hospital bed.

"How's Daniel?" Bridget asked coldly, but voice full of concern.

"He's in the intensive care unit. Born premature but Doc reckons he'll be fine. Are you feeling okay?"

Bridget scoffed, "Physically I am. My heart is not."

"Y'know... This is not what I imagined. I imagined sending you to the hospital and we wait for you to go into labour. I imagined myself standing next to you on the hospital bed while you exert all your strength into pushing Daniel out and I give you all the encouragement that I can give. I imagined you grabbing my hand until it's red. I'm really sorry Gidge. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I promise I'll not talk to Erica ever again. Not when she's the reason my Gidget and Daniel were in danger. I even smashed my phone into pieces. Can you forgive me?" Franky knelt down next to the bed so she's at the same level as Bridget. Her eyes intense with sincerity and earnest.

"I forgive you." Bridget thought a good few second and she smiled. Franky leaned forward, sharing a kiss with Bridget.

"I love ya Gidget." Franky stood up and lay next to Bridget on the bed.

"I love you too." Bridget smiled.

They snuggled for awhile until Bridget fell back asleep. Franky left quietly and headed to the intensive care unit where Daniel is.

Franky stood outside the unit and her eyes never left Daniel. He had tubes around his body, he was so tiny and fragile. Franky couldn't help but shed tears. Daniel was suffering because of her. If she didn't pick up Erica's call, she wouldn't leave the house in the middle of the night and Bridget wouldn't be angry. If Franky did what she was told and left Bridget alone, Bridget wouldn't fall. If Bridget didn't fall, she wouldn't go into premature labour.

"I'm sorry, little Dan... I almost killed you. I want to be a good mom. I promise I will be one. I promise I won't hurt you or let anyone hurt you." Franky whispered against the glass panel and leaned her forehead against it.


	8. Daniel Oliver Westfall-Doyle

"C'mon, Franky… When are you going to hold Daniel?" Bridget was breastfeeding Daniel while Franky just sat next to Bridget and looking at Daniel.

"You're feeding him, I can't hold him." Franky shrugged.

"We brought Daniel home three days ago. And whenever I tell you to hold him, you keep giving me excuses. I'm not his only mother, Franky…" Daniel was off the incubator a week after he was born premature. And another two weeks later they were told they can bring Daniel home as he is totally healthy and is growing up well.

Even though Franky didn't say it in words why she wouldn't hold Daniel, Bridget figured. Franky was still feeling guilty and terrible that she almost killed Daniel. She felt that she didn't deserve to hold Daniel.

"He seems to like you more." Franky touched Daniel's soft baby cheeks.

"You haven't even hold him! He's been looking at you since the day we brought him home. He seems to want you to carry him." Bridget put Daniel aside while she put on her baggy t-shirt.

Bridget looked at Franky firmly, determined to make Franky hold Daniel today. While Franky was the reason why Daniel was born premature, she was also the reason why Daniel is in Bridget's arms today. If it wasn't for Franky, Daniel wouldn't exist. "Look, are you going to hold him or not, Francesca Doyle?" Bridget used her last resort, calling Franky by her real full name.

"Woah, don't call me that, Gidget. It scares me." Franky's eyes widened, but soften almost immediately.

Bridget cocked an eyebrow and Franky gave in. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and nodded her head, "Just teach me how to carry him." Bridget instructed Franky to stand up and mirror her position.

"Make sure you hold and support his neck; your other hand should support his bottom." After Bridget made sure that Franky is holding Daniel properly and stably, she slowly slipped her arms away from under and let Franky fully support their little baby. Franky first broke out into a wide smile, and then tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey… Baby, you okay?" Bridget wiped away Franky's tears with her thumb and then looked at little Daniel who was all smiles. Bridget started to realise just how perfect and beautiful Daniel was.

Daniel was born with a head full of blonde hair, which they think he got from Bridget, Franky's emerald eyes and olive skin complexion. He's gonna be a heart breaker!

"Yeah, I'm alright… Just emotional. He's really perfect, Gidget." Franky laughed and decided it's time for her to cook dinner as they're going to take a stroll at the park later. They put Daniel back into the baby cot and quickly prepared the ingredients.

* * *

The weather was just right, not too hot but it's not too cold either. Bridget's body was still adjusting after giving birth, so Franky got Bridget her favourite jacket and Franky love the weather so she was out in a tank top and denim shorts. Franky was pushing the baby pram while Bridget sipped on a cup of hot chocolate.

The park was full of people. Kids, old people, bunch of youngsters scattered around and families but thankfully they found an empty bench and sat there with the baby pram in front of them.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Bridget asked, stretching the cup towards Franky.

"Nuh. You drink." Franky pushed Bridget's hand back.

Franky looked at the sky, and then at Bridget. It was as if the older woman could see through Franky's mind. Bridget put down her cup of hot chocolate and wrapped Franky around her shoulders. "It's overwhelming, I know. But you can talk to me."

Franky let out a laugh, she looked at Daniel again, he was looking back at Franky. "When I finally got out of the house, I always told myself I wouldn't want to have kids of my own. I'm afraid I would mistreat 'em like how my mom did with me. But then here I am... Sitting here with the love of my life and my own boy."

"That's the power of love."

"I'm gonna miss one thing about little Daniel when he's all grown up." Franky said while picking up Daniel from the pram. "Looking at him through the rearview mirror while I'm driving and seeing his head slumped forward uncomfortably while he is sleeping."

The both of them threw their heads back and laughed so loudly several heads turned to look at them. They looked at Daniel, who was looking back at them peacefully. Bridget and Franky were told that it's a good sign if he looks peaceful. Because he's still too young to display any positive emotions.

"Is that your baby?" A mother with a pram asked as she saw Daniel.

"Yeah. His name is Daniel." Bridget answered, just happy to talk to mothers as she could relate to them now. However Franky looked at her with warily.

"He's really beautiful! My daughter's Lola. She's two months old. How about Daniel?" Bridget gave her some space and could tell that Franky didn't like it.

"He's a month old. Lola's very pretty too." Bridget smiled and offered a handshake, "I'm Bridget. This is my partner, Franky."

"I'm Carol. It's nice meeting you." Carol read the time on her watch, "I got to go, left Lola's milk bottle at home and she's getting grumpy. I'll see you both around?"

"Yeah, of course. Nice meeting you." Bridget gave Carol a hug while Franky only smiled.

After Carol left, Bridget looked at Franky with knowing eyes. It's been a long time since Franky got out of prison and officially off the parole but she still couldn't trust people. She'd always look at people as a potential threat, as if they were gonna hurt her or they're someone sent by her enemy to kill her. Even though sometimes it could be frustrating, Bridget understood Franky and often tried to talk her out of it. Franky just have to get out of her own shell and let her guards down.

As the sun set, it was getting chilly. Franky suggested to head home so that they lessen the chance of Bridget and Daniel catching a cold.

"Was he difficult to put to sleep?" Bridget asked while Franky got into bed. The younger woman got into her big spoon position and embraced Bridget from the back.

"Yeah, he won't sleep. I sang him a lullaby." Franky pressed a kiss onto Bridget's neck.

After a few moments of silence, Bridget spoke, "I love you, Franky."

"I love you too, Gidge. Goodnight."

* * *

The next day, Franky and Bridget visited Alan and Tess. They promised little Tess that they would visit someday next week but she was whining and wanted them to visit as soon as they can so she wouldn't have to wait until next week. Since Franky and Bridget have nothing on their list the next day, they figured they might as well visit them.

"Hey, ya little cutie!" Franky said as she picked up her little sister Tess and into her arms.

"Franky! I missed you." Tess placed a kiss on Franky's cheeks and the older sister couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. It's been ages since they met each other and they missed each other dearly.

"Dad," Franky hugged Alan after she put Tess down.

"Someone's not missing me..." Bridget squat down next to Tess who was still holding on to Franky's hand. Little Tess finally turned to look at Bridget and let go of Franky's hand.

"I missed you too, Gidget, so much!" Tess jumped into Bridget's embrace, causing the both of them to fall onto the floor. They sat on the ground for a little while, tickling each other before Franky finally stopped them and helped them up.

Alan continued to cook what he was cooking before Bridget, Franky and Daniel arrived. Franky, Bridget and Tess played with Daniel in Tess' playroom. "Can I give Daniel this to play?" Tess held a little bounce ball up.

"Oh no... Daniel's too little to play with this. Why don't you give him that?" Bridget pointed at the elephant plush sitting at the corner of Tess' room.

Tess nodded and ran to get the elephant plush before she ran back to Daniel. "Here, little Daniel..."

Tess insisted that Franky and Bridget read her and Daniel stories, Tess on Bridget's laps while Franky held Daniel. They were halfway through the storybook when Alan called for them from the dining area.

"Aww... We're only halfway through, dad!" Tess whined and they could hear footsteps approaching.

"C'mon Tess, I have your favourite chicken pot pie." Tess grabbed Bridget's hands and pulled her to the dining area upon hearing there's chicken pot pie. "Quick, Gidget!"

They finished lunch within half an hour and Bridget had to breastfeed Daniel. Franky let Bridget feed Daniel quietly while she played with Tess in her playroom again, continuing the half read story before lunch.

Another fifteen minutes, Bridget was done feeding Daniel. They had to leave earlier than expected because Franky planned to go to Wentworth to visit Boomer. She had to go grab some stuff for her Boomer so that she wouldn't complain Franky didn't bring her anything good.

"Tess, I promise, we'll visit you soon. Real soon." Tess was holding on to the hem of Franky's sweater.

"You promise?"

"Yes. When did I ever lie to you?" Franky placed a kiss on Tess' forehead and the little girl finally let go.

"Take care, dad. I'll come by soon." Franky hugged her dad.

"Take care Alan. I'll see you soon, buttercup." Bridget tapped the tip of Tess' nose and placed a kiss on her soft cheeks.

"Bye Gidget! Bye Franky! Bye Daniel!" Tess waved at them until they got out of her sight.

* * *

Franky pulled up at the parking lot of Wentworth. She took a deep breath before gathering the stuff that she brought.

"You sure you can go in alone? Do you want me to go with you?" Bridget brushed Franky's hair as she said.

"Gidge, there's something I wanna talk to you about." Franky took another deep breath, "I want Booms to be Daniel's godmother."

"Why the sudden decision?" Bridget was definitely caught off guards. She hadn't thought about having a godmother for Daniel.

"I've been thinking about it for awhile. I just don't know how to tell you. Look, Gidge, Booms loved me. She always put me before her and she'd do anything for me. She gave me so much yet I gave her nothing. I really want her to be Daniel's godmother. Booms would love him as much as we love him. She loves kids and she wants to be a mother. She'd shower him with love when she gets out."

Bridget thought for awhile, and if that is what Franky really wants, then Bridget would agree to it. Besides, she saw how much Boomer means to Franky and vice versa. "Okay." Bridget smiled, and Franky placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Once Franky got her visitor's pass, she searched for her doofus. Just one glance, and Franky spot her. She walked up to her and did a headlock to her, catching her in surprise. "What the fuck?!"

"Oi, Jenkins." Will called out, and Boomer cursed under her breath.

"Fuck! Franks!" Boomer gave Franky a bone crashing hug as she lifted her up.

"How are ya?" Franky asked as they both sat down.

"Well, bad?"

"I should've known. Hey, did you get the letters that I sent you?" Franky had been sending Boomer pictures of Daniel from the picture of Bridget's ultrasound to his recent pictures. Franky made sure Boomer get to see Daniel's growth.

"I did. Daniel's really good looking, Franks! How good will it be if I could be his godmother, eh?"

"Well, you guessed it." Franky tapped Boomer on her arm.

"What? You're letting me be Daniel's godmother? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, doofus!"

"That's freaking awesome!" Boomer stood up and looked around before shouting, "I'M A GODMOTHER, BITCHES!"

"Jenkins, keep it down!" Will shouted again and Boomer sat back down.

"When he's older and more mature, I'll bring him in, eh?" Franky ruffled Boomer's hair, "I brought you your favourite biscuits. They're being processed. Let me know when you run out, I'll get you more. Do your time here and don't get into any fights, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah. Prison's boring without you anyway." They threw their heads back and laughed. They continued to talk until visitation hours are over and Will was kind enough to give them a few more minutes.


	9. Right and Wrong

Daniel's ages:-

Age 6: CH9 to CH14

Age 10: CH15 to CH20

Age 14: CH21 to CH26

Age 18: CH27 to CH32

Age 21: CH33 -

* * *

(6 years later)

Franky took one last look at the sleeping Daniel before she went into his room to wake him up. Daniel was much like Franky. He'd kick everything off his bed and sleep with his limps spread out. Franky let out a laugh before picking up his bolster, blanket and pillow.

"Hey, little sleepyhead..." Franky placed a kiss on Daniel's forehead and watched the boy open his eyes only to close them up again.

"You can't be late on your first day of school, yeah? C'mon!" Franky pulled Daniel up forcefully and led him to the toilet to shower him.

Once Franky splashed the warm water onto Daniel, the boy instantly woke up and didn't quite like the feeling of water going in to his eyes and nose the first thing in the morning. He splashed the water right back at Franky's face and they got into a water splashing competition. In the end, Franky raised her hands in surrender.

"I win!" Daniel jumped around in the bathtub and almost slipped. Luckily Franky was holding him.

"Alright, ya win. Now let's shower you!"

"Mommy B! Good morning!" Daniel put his school bag on the couch and went to the dining table. Bridget gave Daniel a bowl of cereal with milk.

Franky went to the kitchen after changing out of her wet clothes. She looked over and disapprove of what Daniel was eating. He shouldn't be eating cereals with milk on his first day of school!

"I told you to bathe him, Franky, not bathe with him in your clothes." Bridget rolled her eyes, but secretly loving that both the loves of her life are already having fun even before the day starts.

"We were bonding, Gidge. Are you jealous? Well, next time you should join us!" Franky placed a kiss on Bridget's cheek.

"Nuh, boy, we're not eating this. Bacon, scrambled eggs with honey toast!"

"Honey toast!" Daniel stood on his chair and started jumping, only to be scolded by Bridget.

After having breakfast, both Franky and Bridget sent Daniel to school. Daniel wanted them both to be with him on the first day of school. However, Franky had a hard time parting with Daniel. She was like a child who got her barbie taken away from her.

Bridget couldn't help but laugh when Franky kept adjusting Daniel's uniform even when it was already perfectly neat. Franky was trying to buy time and secretly hoped Bridget wouldn't notice. Bridget has been a psychologist for years, she observes people's behaviour, why they do certain things. Nothing would get past her eyes, especially when it comes to Franky.

"Mommy F... Can I not go to school?" Daniel pouted, and Franky hugged him.

"Nuh... You need to study and learn new things. Off ya go, Mommy F and Mommy B will be here when you end school, 'kay?" Franky placed kisses on Daniel's cheeks before handing him his bag.

Daniel gave Franky and Bridget kisses on their cheeks before he went into his school. Franky even shed tears watching Daniel go out of sight.

"Was it that hard, baby? He's gonna grow up some day, you know that right? You need to learn to let go." Bridget wiped Franky's tears away with her thumb and stroke her cheeks.

"I just can't believe he's already six years old Gidget."

"Well, and I'm six years older now." There was a moment of silent before they both break into laughter.

"Six years older and you're still the hottest woman in this world." Franky kissed Bridget on the lips before they both got into the car.

Franky drove Bridget to her clinic before she goes to Legal Relief.

* * *

Daniel looked for his parents as soon as he was out of the gates. While waiting, he took out the A3 sized paper he had on his hands. Daniel smiled when he looked over the drawing again. Just before Daniel was going to roll up the drawing, he heard his name being called.

"Daniel!" Franky got out of the car with her arms wide open. Daniel went straight to her and threw himself into her arms. Bridget followed and hugged both Franky and Daniel.

"Did you make any friends in school today?" Daniel and Bridget sat at the back while Franky drove them home.

"Yes! Jessica, Taylor, Betty and Miranda are the new friends I made today!" Both Bridget and Franky wasn't surprised that they were mostly girls. Anyone would be attracted to Daniel, Franky always thought.

Bridget finally noticed the paper that Daniel had been holding on to ever since he was outside the gate. "What's that?" Bridget pointed at the paper in Daniel's hands.

"It's a drawing that we did in class today." Daniel unrolled the paper and showed Bridget what he drew. It was what a typical kid would draw and think of when it comes to family. Daniel had drawn a landscape of him in the middle, Franky and Bridget at his sides. There weren't many things around them, just their house and a few sunflowers.

"It's beautiful." Bridget kept the drawing and Daniel kept quiet throughout the journey home.

Once they are homed, Daniel kicked his shoes off outside the door and his bag along the corridor. Franky didn't stop him and picked it up for him. Bridget could foresee her lover spoiling Daniel and thought it won't work.

"Daniel! Why don't you go to your room and change out of your uniform?" Franky said with much enthusiasm and she smiled ear to ear when she heard Daniel's scream of joy.

"It's Wii! Play with me Mommies!" Daniel handed the box to Franky to set it up and Bridget sat next to Franky while Daniel does his homework at the long island.

"When did you buy this? Why wasn't I aware of it?" Bridget asked with a slight authority in her tone.

"I ordered it online and they delivered it just this afternoon." Franky replied while looking at the manual book.

"I can see it. Do you think it's good for Daniel to be having video games now at this age?"

Franky scoffed, "Why not? It's fun. I heard a lot of kids play with Wii. We can even play together, isn't that great? We can bond with each other! There are three controllers, one for each of us." Franky waved the controllers in front of Bridget and went back to the manual book.

"Yeah, right. I've a lot of work to do tonight." Bridget rolled her eyes and went into the bedroom to change her clothes. Franky made a mental note to remind herself to talk to Bridget after putting Daniel to sleep. Bridget was acting weird and she needed to know why.

During dinner, Daniel shared with his Moms about how his school went today. They had fun hearing Daniel's stories, most of them are about how he made friends with his classmates and what did they do during lunch hours. Daniel looked happy, unlike this morning where he was gloomy. Franky was happier than anyone else that Daniel could fit in easily.

It was 10pm when Bridget was done with her reports. She went to the living room and saw Franky and Daniel still playing Wii.

"Aww, I lost again!" Franky sighed, and pretended to be crying.

"I'll let you win in the next round, Mommy F!" Daniel waved the controller in front of Franky's face with pride.

"Nuh, no more next round. Brush your teeth and get to bed." Bridget took the controller from Daniel's hands.

"Just one more round, Mommy B?" Bridget didn't know when Daniel got to learn that, but he was flashing his sad Daniel puppy eyes.

"Nuh, you have school tomorrow. Go to bed. Mommy B'll check on you later." Bridget placed a kiss on Daniel's forehead and the little boy head towards his room.

Franky turned off the TV and grabbed Bridget's arm before she could get to the kitchen. "Alright, what's going on Gidget? You've been moody since we got back. Is something bothering you? Tell me."

Bridget freed her arm, "Yes. You're spoiling Daniel too much. That's what is bothering me."

"Did I? Gidge, I just want Daniel to be happy. I heard kids of his age love video games, so I bought him one. I want him to have a childhood Gidget. I want him to be able to tell his friends that his Moms bought him stuff."

"Not just the video games. You picked up his stuff after him. He's young, we should teach him the correct way to put his shoes when he come home, where to put his bag, and have some self discipline. When it's time to sleep, he should go to sleep. You're always doing things the way that he wants. And if you don't do it, he'll throw a fit. It's a bad habit, Franky. Once he knows that he'll always have his ways, he'll rely on us."

Franky's tongue run across her lower lip and her eyes start to water, "So you think I'm a bad mom?"

"No, Franky, I don't mean that. I just think that we should teach him things the correct way, not give in to him or spoil him." Bridget closed the distance between them but Franky backed away.

Franky scoffed and headed to Daniel's bedroom. It has become a routine to read Daniel bedtime stories, just like what many parents do to their kids. Franky grabbed Daniel's favorite book and lay next to him on the bed.

"Is Mommy B not joining us today?" Daniel asked, Franky could've swore she saw a tinge of disappointment in Daniel's eyes.

"Mommy B's a little tired today. It'll be just the two of us tonight."

"Did you and Mommy B fight? Please don't fight." Daniel pouted and Franky felt bad.

"Nuh, we didn't. Don't worry, D." Franky kissed Daniel on his forehead before turning to the first chapter of the book.

After making sure that Daniel is fast asleep, Franky went to the bedroom. She saw Bridget sitting on the bed waiting for her. Franky felt bad that she's teaching Daniel the wrong things, but she is also upset that Bridget didn't see that Franky was just trying to give Daniel the childhood that she didn't have.

"Baby? Are you still mad?" Bridget asked when Franky got into bed next to her. Franky ignored her and turned off the lamp on her side.

"Night Gidget."

Bridget sighed and turned off the lamp on her side as well. She placed a kiss on Franky's cheek before turning in.

* * *

Morning came, Bridget stirred on the bed while reaching for Franky, only to realise that her lover wasn't in bed. The older woman stood up and went to the bathroom to freshen up before heading to the kitchen.

"Hey," Bridget stood next to Franky, her left hand placed on Franky's back, watching her fry eggs on the pan.

"Hey." Franky turned off the stove and face Bridget, "I'm sorry, Gidge. I was behaving like a kid last night. I promise I won't spoil Daniel anymore. I'll teach him the correct things, even if he doesn't like it."

"I know you will." Bridget smiled, and kissed Franky.

Daniel was reading his story book at the dining table when Franky placed a plate filled with omelette, toast and bacons in front of him. "Feed me, Mommy F!" The little boy said without looking at Franky.

"Dan, you gotta eat on your own, 'kay? Don't be lazy. You can read your book later in the car." Franky took Daniel's book away and sat opposite him. She turned and gesture Bridget to sit next to her. Bridget flashed a motherly smile and Franky was honestly happy that she's doing the correct thing.

[Bridget W.] might have to work late tonight, can't pick Dan up with you. help me say sorry

[Franky D.] aww, my poor gidge

[Franky D.] do you want me to pick you up after Daniel goes to sleep?

[Bridget W.] nah, save the trouble

[Franky D.] it's no trouble gidget

[Bridget W.] it's fine, stay home with Daniel

[Franky D.] can i make you supper?

[Bridget W.] you're being weird today

[Franky D.] i miss you

[Franky D.] so can i?

[Bridget W.] 'course

[Bridget W.] see you tonight baby

Even though they are together all the time, Bridget knew what Franky meant when she said she misses her. When they didn't have Daniel, they could do so many more things. They used to cuddle with each other on the couch, watching romance movies that Franky absolutely loves, go for midnight walk or just dance in the living room. But now that they have Daniel, things changed. Though it isn't a bad change, Franky missed those times where there were lesser responsibilities.

* * *

Daniel held Franky's pinky finger while walking to the car. "Mommy F, can we have fries before we go home?"

Franky thought for awhile, it's been long since Daniel had fries. Bridget used to throw in frozen fries into the air fryer when Daniel wanted some, but Franky didn't like that they were processed fries. "Why don't Mommy F make some homemade fries for you? It's healthier and we can make it together!"

Daniel nodded his head vigorously, obviously happy about the idea of making fries from scratch.

"Let's race to the car, yeah? Winner gets two plates of fries!" Franky started running even before she finished her sentence and they both race to the car. Franky slowed down in the middle of the race so that Daniel would win. She promised herself before that no matter what, she'll always let Daniel win.


	10. Family Time

I know it's been two years since I've updated, and I'm surprised I have people who are still following this story so I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates. I also noticed that same-sex marriage has been legal in Australia just 5 months after I published this story, so yes, do expect a Fridget wedding in the future chapters! I apologise for any mistakes you spot.

* * *

Franky and Daniel returned home after a long day of work and school. Franky had made arrangements for Daniel to stay in student care after classes so they can pick him up after school. The teacher in charge of the student care suggested the students to do their homework there while waiting for their parents and then if they don't know something, they can always ask the teachers. The women figured it would be a good idea as they can also get some rest when they get home after a day of work.

Daniel changed into his home clothes and sat on the couch to read some books while Franky started cutting potatoes to make fries that her son likes. She always thought she wouldn't have any children in her life even if she's settled down. But here Daniel was, the moment Franky held him, was the exact moment Franky knew she was going to protect him with her life. When Franky was done frying the fries, she went to the living room to get Daniel, only to find him fast asleep with the book on his face. She took the book off of his face, putting a card in between the pages and setting it on the coffee table. "Daniel... Wake up," The little boy stirred, but refusing to open his eyes. Franky nudged him again, "Alright, you sleep, and Mommy F will wake you up when dinner is ready, okay?" Daniel nodded ever so slightly and Franky pulled a fleece blanket up to his chin so he wouldn't catch a cold.

Franky didn't want Daniel to wait today too long, so she decided to cook some spaghetti and meatballs. They're easy to make and doesn't take up too much time. In just an hour, the spaghetti and meatballs were ready. The brunette also heated up the fries so they'd be warm and crispy. She took off her apron and went to the living room again to wake up her time, it didn't take too long for Franky to wake Daniel up as the boy was hungry.

"This is really nice, Mommy F! Are you a chef?" Franky watched Daniel eat, as she wanted to wait for Bridget to come back so the older woman didn't have to eat alone.

"No, Dan, Mommy F's a paralegal. And that's a big word for you."

"Well, I want to be a chef when I grow up!"

"You have plenty of time to think about that, kid. Now finish up." Franky smiled to herself, remembering that she was a chef before all the Mike shit went down. It made her happy that her food makes her kid want to become a cook.

Once Daniel finished his meal, he showered and changed into his pyjamas. He waited patiently on his bed waiting for Franky to go and read him his daily bedtime stories. Franky always looked forward to it because she knows that this, reading Daniel bedtime stories won't last forever. Bridget often told Franky how bad she felt for not being able to be there for bedtime stories, but Franky reassured her that it was fine and that Daniel was understanding albeit just a child.

"When will Mommy B join us for bedtime stories again?" Daniel asked with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Franky ruffled his hair, "As soon as she can, I promise. Mommy B is a very busy woman."

"Yeah? What does she do?"

"Mommy B studies the human behaviour, do you know what it means?"

"No..." Franky let out a laugh, of course Daniel doesn't know.

"It's okay," Franky finished up the last page of the story book and tucked Daniel in bed. She placed a kiss on his little forehead and whispered into his ears that Bridget will come check on him later. Daniel nodded before drifting off to sleep.

The brunette sat at the dining table with documents and papers spread across the whole table. Franky figured she'd finish up some of her work before Bridget comes home. She didn't like bringing work back home but sometimes it's inevitable. They try to spend as much time with Daniel as they can.

Franky hadn't realised when she fell asleep, but she figured it's been quite some time as her neck was a little stiff. She got woken up by the sound of the front door closing. She looked up and saw Bridget putting her stuff on the couch.

"Hey, you're home." Franky said sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, how are you, baby?" Bridget walked over and placed a kiss on Franky's lips.

They packed up Franky's documents and papers before Bridget poured them glasses of wine.

"I'm fine, Daniel's fine, too. Are you tired?" Franky drank a sip of the wine and proceeded to heat up the spaghetti sauce and meatballs.

"I'm fine. Sorry I had to work late, I'm pushing my schedules forward for the next whole month, so I should be able to spend more time at home.

"It's no worries, Gidge. But I'd love to spend more time with you at home too." Franky put two plates of spaghetti on the table and they began eating.

"You haven't eaten? It's late, baby."

"I don't want you to eat alone, so I waited for you."

They finished up their dinner, Bridget wanted to do the dishes but Franky insisted she go check in on Daniel and then take a shower. The older woman couldn't do anything except listening to her lover. She went to Daniel's room and saw him fast asleep. But as Bridget went closer, she heard the boy mumbling.

"Mommy B… I miss you…"

Bridget smiled so wide she could be a walking candle. She pushed Daniel's blonde hair out of his forehead, "Mommy B miss you too…" Bridget whispered ever so quietly but the little boy opened his eyes slowly.

"Mommy B? Are you real?"

Bridget laughed at the question.

"Yes, I'm real. It's Mommy B. I missed you, D."

"Where have you been? You missed so many bedtime stories."

"I'm sorry, I promise I will be here for bedtime stories from next month onwards."

"Okay. Can I sleep with you and Mommy F tonight?"

"Of course you can, c'mon!" Bridget gathered Daniel's little bolster and stuffed toys before scooping him up in her arms. She carried him to their bedroom and tucked him into their bed before taking her towel and night gown to have a quick shower.

When Bridget came out of the bathroom, she saw Franky patting Daniel to sleep. Franky mouthed something to her, "What is Daniel doing here?"

Bridget joined her lover and son on the bed and whispered softly, "He missed me, and wanted to sleep with us." Franky nodded and was actually happy that they get to sleep together as a family often because she knows one day Daniel will stop asking to sleep with them in their bed.

When morning came, Bridget was the first to woke up. She looked to her side and saw Franky and Daniel still fast asleep. She smiled to herself, taking in the sight that she've come to love. The older woman reached over to nudge her lover, and the younger woman opened her eyes almost immediately.

"Good morning," Franky said softly.

"Dan... It's time to wake up." Franky nudged Daniel softly, but the boy wasn't waking up.

"Gidge, something seems wrong."

Bridget touched Daniel's forehead and he was burning up. "He must've caught a cold. We need to bring him to the doctors'."

"Well, uh, can you take a day off today? I thought you have an appointment later at nine?" Franky took the blanket off Daniel and scooped him into her arms to bring him to the living room with Bridget following behind.

"I can push the appointment to the afternoon, can you take a day off?"

"Yeah, I've nothing important on today."

Bridget went to the bathroom to freshen up before helping Daniel change out of his pyjamas. Franky made some sandwiches for them to eat on the way to the clinic before she freshened up. Once they got everything they needed, Franky started the car and they were off to the clinic.

"I don't feel so good, Mommies..." Daniel began stirring on Bridget's laps.

"That's because you're having a fever, baby. You'll feel better in an hour or so, okay?" Daniel nodded and nuzzled into Bridget's neck.

About another fifteen minutes, they arrived at the clinic. Bridget carried Daniel in her arms while Franky went to the counter to register for Daniel to see the doctor. The women waited patiently at the side, one of the nurse also provided some ice packs to be placed on Daniel's forehead, hopefully to cool him down as he was turning red. Daniel hated the coldness at first, but slowly getting used to the sudden change in temperature on his forehead. And not long after, they were called in to see the doctor.

"I am Dr Paulson, I see that your little boy Daniel is feeling uncomfortable?"

"Yes, hello, Dr Paulson. Daniel's having a fever." Bridget said while putting Daniel down gently onto the chair.

"I'm just going to check his body temperature and listen to his breathing, okay?"

Bridget and Franky sat opposite Dr Paulson's desk while he checked on Daniel. After about five minutes, Dr Paulson sat at his desk and Daniel climbed onto Bridget's laps again.

"He's going to be fine, he just caught a mild virus infection. I'll prescribe some paracetamol and Tylenol for him. Has he had any vaccine shots yet?"

"He got his second shots of varicella and MMR just recently." Franky said.

"That's great. Make sure he gets a vaccine shot for flu every year." Dr Paulson ruffled Daniel's hair before they went out to wait for Daniel's medications.

Once they were home, Bridget put Daniel to bed after giving him his medications. Franky decided to make some porridge so that when Daniel wakes up, he could eat it and then have his medications again.

"I'm going to the clinic now for my one pm, I'll be back right after that okay?" Bridget grabbed her car keys and Franky walked her out.

"I'll take care of him, just focus on your patient, 'kay?" Franky placed a kiss on the older woman's lips before she watched her drive away.

When Franky was done cooking the porridge, she went to Daniel's room to keep him companied. She kept a bowl of iced water on the table next to Daniel's bed so she could change the cold towel on his forehead when it warms up. The little boy stirred a few times but Franky always reassured him that he was fine and that he could continue sleeping.

Two hours had passed and Franky unknowingly fell asleep on the chair next to Daniel's bed. She opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her forearm. Daniel had woken up and he looked at her like a sad little puppy.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Franky took the towel away from Daniel's forehead and soaked it in the bowl of iced water.

"I feel hot. And I miss my friends. When can I go back to school, Mommy F?"

"When you're feeling better. You'll be up and running around if you eat your meals and medications on time, okay? Are you feeling hungry?"

"A little." Daniel nodded and Franky led him to the dining area. He had energy to walk so Franky knew at least the medications were working.

Franky fed her son some porridge and it wasn't long until Daniel broke the silence.

"Mommy F, I want a sister or a brother."

Franky almost choked on her own saliva at what Daniel said. Sure, they wanted a child, but they've never thought of having a second kid. Franky sure don't mind having another baby, but Bridget might not. Franky was still afraid that history would repeat itself, but if given the chance, she would want a second child so that she could do the right thing this time. She figured she would give it a thought and tell Bridget about it later on when she comes home, but right now, all she wanted was for Daniel to get better.

"That's for us to think about, okay? You focus on getting well." Franky tapped on Daniel's nose tip.

It was half past four, Daniel was asleep as the medications made him drowsy. Franky heard the front door open and she sprung on her feet. She hurried to the door to help Bridget with her bag.

"How's Daniel?" Bridget asked as she poured herself a glass of iced water.

"He's fine, the fever has gone down and he's just sleeping."

"Thanks, baby."

"You're a bit late."

"Yeah, got caught up in some paperwork after my one pm. I'm so sorry."

Franky held Bridget close to her, "Don't be silly. Go shower and we'll have dinner soon."

"Okay. Want to have a bath together?" Bridget winked and knew Franky couldn't resist being in a hot tub with the older woman.

"Daniel's still fast asleep, so I think it's fine." Franky bite her lower lip before they hurriedly raced to the bathroom together.

They ran a bath and Franky put the bath bomb from Lush that Bridget loved. The couple got into the tub, Bridget laid back between Franky's legs while the younger woman enveloped Bridget's small frame. They shared a few moments of silence together, just enjoying each other's presence. Franky placed butterfly kisses along Bridget's neck occasionally and the older woman hummed peacefully.

"Hey Gidget?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Daniel wants a sibling."

Bridget turned her head to look at Franky slightly. She let out a huge sigh before turning around fully to face her lover, "Franky... Daniel is enough for me. Do you want a another child, too?"

"It'd be good to have... Don't you think?"

"I don't think I can do another round of pregnancy, baby. We almost went crazy, remember?"

"Yeah, but it also brought us closer."

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Bridget wanted to get out of the bathtub but Franky caught her by the waist and pulled her down gently into her embrace.

"Okay, okay... Just stay here with me?" Franky whispered against Bridget's ear and the older woman nodded.

They continued to enjoy the warm water in the tub, Franky promised herself that she'll respect what Bridget think about this. If Bridget doesn't want another child then Franky won't force her either.


End file.
